utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Mugen
Background Not like Deon's background, Mugen is an artificial human which was created by a scientist but later was missing-in-action. Mugen was raised in the orphan house with other childrens until Ayane(future) adopted him as her disciple. He was living with her as long as he can until some men came and kidnap him which make Ayane failed to save him. After a long time, he know his trueself and the reason why he hates Deon so much is because he and Deon are clones. When he comfront Deon, he only telling he was Deon's artificial twins(Mugen is younger than Deon). He work with some secret organization that seem to be like trying to make a trouble around the past. His esper ability are far more greater than Deon have since he was re-programmed with some sort of technology. Character Design Hair color: Silverish Eye color: Carnation Pink Shirt: Wear white shirt(rarely seen) Jacket: Carnation Pink's jacket Pants: Palatinate purple pants. Feet: White with carnation Pink on below. Nationality: Unknown Voice Configuration Have Kana and romaji in the vb. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?wny1tcmgmnm Other information *Catchphrase: Deon isn't related to me. *Mugen is an artificial human/clone that have been produced by a scientist. *He isn't happy with Deon from the day they met when he was adopted by Ayane when he was a kid. *Like Deon, he is freely can travel through time and doesn't use any particular machines to work it. Proofed to be also an esper. *He doesn't have any real parents. He just got adopted for certain agreement. *Since he is artificial human, he can transform any part of his body into weapon. Mostly his right hand can be turn into a metal sword. *He REALLY doesn't related to Fjord Donka. Mugen never know who is Fjord but one thing he know about Fjord are the way he sing. *Rather his name have "Briggs" as his family name, he use "Sven" as it was the name of the person wo is taking care of him. *He trying to hurt people by insulting their feeling. *Mugen can be mean 'dreams, fantasy or vision' due to the fact that he is artificial twins of Deon but he only a shadow which he used to be appear in Deon's nightmare. While another meaning of Mugen in kanji are "無限" mean infinity, it possible that he can't be destroyed by any circumstances until his work is done. *He have an appearance of shota or cute boy in term. *Never trust his childish face of him. *His shapeshifting ability is similar to Harley's, but they don't seem to have any relation. *Like Deon, he doesn't like a joke made by Fjord. *He still like cute thing. *If anyone realized that Mugen and Wakana have similar voice. Truth fact that Wakana is also related to this "cloning experiment". *He still believe that Aline is Mugen and Deon mother made by DNA genetic but later on he accepted that Aline is his mother. But he still try to avoid any relationship between Deon and Aline. Certified true and correct from Mugen's creator, Onaneko. The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Malaysia Category:Deceased UTAUloids